A fuel cell system can refer to a configuration of one or more fuel cells configured to produce a direct current (DC) signal. The individual fuel cells can be arranged in one or more fuel cell columns, each of which may contain one or more fuel cell stacks, such as solid oxide fuel cell stacks. A fuel cell stack can refer to a plurality of individual fuel cells which are electrically connected in series. The number of individual fuel cells which make up a given fuel cell system can depend on the amount of electrical power which the given fuel cell system is intended to generate. Alternatively, a fuel cell system may include any other configuration of individual fuel cells. Traditional fuel cell systems utilize a direct current to alternating current (DC/AC) converter to generate an AC signal for providing electricity to a building, a grid, an appliance, a lighting unit, a tool, a temperature control unit, a security system, a computing unit, etc. The DC/AC converter can be incorporated into the fuel cell system or remotely located, depending on the implementation.